


It's Been Months

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Finn has been away at Uni and Rae is tired of his excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Months

She hasn’t seen him in three months. 

When he left for Uni, he had promised her he would be back every other weekend but he had only come home two weekends and then it was I have a test on Monday or It’s my roommate’s birthday or My boss won’t let me off. He still called her every day and they wrote letters but one morning, Rae wakes up and can’t remember what the crook of his neck smells like or the taste behind his teeth when they would kiss on her mum’s steps. It was Friday, one of the weekends he should be coming home and she knows she’ll get a phone call with an excuse attached at the end, but she’s putting her foot down. He comes home or… or… what? 

The answer her mind spouts off in a rage keeps her home from college. He rings her at 3:30.

“Hey, love.”

“Are you coming home or not?” She demands.

He’s taken aback by her tone. “I’m so sorry babe, but Archer and I are-“

“You’re joking right?”

“Rae-“

“It’s been 3 months, Finn!”

He’s telling her to calm down (which only makes her blood boil further) and Christmas break is in 3 weeks and-

“I need to see you now!”

“I miss you, too, Rae!” He’s angry as well now which ignites all sorts of new flames inside of her because this is all his fault. “But I can’t always be there and I call you every fucking day regardless of what I’ve got going on!”

“It’s not enough!” She shouts into the phone before slamming it down with enough force to make the table shake  
.   
He doesn’t call her back for an hour.

In that hour, she decides this isn’t healthy. Her eating is dangerously off again and she’s not sleeping well. She cries because he made it sound like calling her was a chore, another Uni assignment, and she hates him for that.

When he calls her again, he’s still mad but she’s calm. “You going to slam the phone down in my ear again.”

“No.”

He breathes out. “This is hard on me, too.” 

“I know.” 

“I want to be there. I do but-“

“Don’t worry about it.”

Her voice is off and his heart is hammering. “Don’t worry about it?” He repeats. Where was she going with this?

“Finn… listen…” 

His mouth is moving a hundred miles an hour, voice steadily getting higher after that. _You don’t mean that. You don’t. We are worth it. I’m sorry. Please, don’t. Rae, I love you. I messed up. I love you. Please don’t hang up. No, Rae- GODDAMNIT._ He slams the phone down when the dial tone cracks his skull open and he doesn’t care that every lad on the floor just heard him begging for his life to a girl three hours away. He’s running as fast as he can to his car and he doesn’t care that he’s leaving a visible trail of desperation in his tracks. 

Rae is numb. She lets Chop buy her a drink and lets Izzy rub her back and avoids looking at Chloe. Her head and her heart hurt but she can’t deal with the pain of having him but not having him. It’s too much to bear (and she feels like he’s holding him back).

“Everything will settle out,” Chop tells her and Izzy nods. “You and Finn are meant to be.”

She doesn’t see it right now.

It’s an hour later and she catches a glimpse of someone running past the window and the pub door flies open and Finn has her arm and he’s pulling her out of the booth. We need to talk. Just a minute, please. Chop, stay outta this. Please, Rae, please.

Finn needs a haircut and he’s wearing a jumper she’s never seen before and she wonders how far apart they’ve drifted. He’s talking about how he’s been so stupid and he’ll do better and _God, please don’t, Rae. Please._ She can’t respond because all she can think about is his hair has a bit of cinnamon color to it that she’d never noticed before (how had she missed such a beautiful color?) and maybe they had room to grow and drift and pull back together. A sob rips from Finn’s throat, bringing her back to reality and she’s crying, too. 

“Things have to change.”

“I know,” he tells her. “I’ll do better, I swear.”

They make love in the backseat of his car and he’s still radiating nervous energy so she holds him for a long time. He leaves on Sunday and is back on Friday every week until they get their crap flat together the July.

(And Finn never breaks another promise to her and Rae never hangs up on him again).


End file.
